


Odwracacze uwagi

by Satanachia



Series: Za dużo Supernaturala, czyli Kasia w natarciu! [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Gryffinclaw, Pora Gryffinclawu, Przypadkowe Fakty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fakt numer 3: Misie polarne są leworęczne.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Odwracacze uwagi

**Author's Note:**

> Fakt numer 3: Misie polarne są leworęczne.

Każdy odreagowywał stres misji inaczej i szefostwo po cichu to akceptowało, po każdym zleceniu dając im dzień wolnego.

Lena spędzała kilka godzin w kościele, szukając tam ukojenia. Janusz z determinacją woskował i polerował samochód, a Szymon zalewał się w trupa, o czym Kasia wolała nie myśleć.

Dlatego, gdy dzień po spotkaniu z wężowidłem weszła do biura i od progu poinformowała współpracowników, że misie polarne są leworęczne, ci wymruczeli tylko jakieś potwierdzenie i wrócili do swoich zajęć.

Podobnie jak Lena, Kasia również miała swego boga - nazywał się Internet i zamieszkiwał jej stary, poobijany notebook. I na pewno nie był wymyśloną abstrakcją.


End file.
